


This was perfect

by highladyfxyre



Series: Feysand [7]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Smut, Make up sex, Smut, Some Fluff, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyfxyre/pseuds/highladyfxyre
Summary: And even though we had fought, and we would inevitably argue again. But we would make up. Like we always do. Because we would never stop loving each other, despite everything.But lying here, cocooned in Rhys's arms, his wings shielding us from the world, I couldn't believe we'd argued in the first place. That there was a time where I hadn't wanted this. Hadn't wanted him.





	This was perfect

It had been a week since I'd stormed out of the house.

I regretted it, of course, but I was angry and hurt and needed to be on my own for a short while, to clear my head. It's not that I liked fighting with my mate, but I knew if I didn't leave I would say something we'd both regret.

And now it had been a week and I was lonely and ashamed.

Ashamed of my storming out, not of my initial annoyance which had been justified. I missed him. My mate.

My mate.

The bond had been silence, which I both equally hated and loved. Rhys had given me space like I asked. But having the bond silent was like missing a part of my body. 

The walls of the cabin, where I had retreated for the week, had been covered almost completely by my painting. I had added new drawings and patterns to my old artwork from another time I stayed here, years ago, after another fight with him. 

But even the familiar action of using my brushes and paints couldn't stop my feeling of unease and loneliness. 

The fight had been so so stupid. The last few weeks had been so stressful, dealing with the court of nightmares and the endless piles of paperwork, and I had taken it out on my mate. The fight could have been avoided if I'd just talked to him calmly. 

But the damage was done.

Sitting at the table, the table where I accepted the mating bond, I looked around at my fresh artwork on the walls. And he was everywhere. His violet eyes shone at me from all over the cabin walls. His beautiful wings were immortalised on the wood of the cabin. 

And I missed him.

Cauldron, I missed him.

So, praying that I would not be turned away, I winnowed to the town house.

But not inside. I was not sure how I would be received. And I needed to figure out what I was going to say. 

I knocked, not roughly but insistent. Quicker that I thought was possible, the door opened and the scent the hit me was as familiar as my own. I looked up.

And there he was. 

My mate. My brilliant beautiful mate. Death incarnate. Night triumphant. Who looked just as wrecked is I felt.

Not saying a word, he stepped aside and I walked inside, my heart pounding so erratically I was certain he could hear it. 

He closed the door behind me and followed me onto the couch, where we both sat. Neither of us spoke. The silence was worse than the fighting.

"Rhys, I'm so..." I began, my voice thick.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Feyre. It was my fault. And I'm sorry. Cauldron, I'm sorry." Rhys replied, his normally smooth voice cracking.

"I missed you. All week, I've regretted what I did. Leaving like that..."

"I understand. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" I couldn't hide my surprise. 

"Why would I be? You're reaction was completely justified, I was the one who acted like a damned fool."

"I've missed you to, you know. Once I had calmed down, I was too ashamed to come back. I didn't know if... if you would want be back."

As soon as I'd said it, Rhys had grabbed my hand and was rubbing soft soothing strokes onto it.

"Feyre, of course I would want you. I love you, and I will always love you. A stupid little fight isn't going to change that. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if you wanted me."

"Well, that's stupid." I smiled at him, manoeuvring myself onto his lap, his hands automatically straying onto my hips. "Because I will always, always, want you. My mate. Mine."

And with my words whispered into his ears, and my teeth gently tugging his ear, he winnowed us into the bedroom. 

His kiss was not sweet or soft. It was passionate and breath taking and searching. His tongue explored my mouth and his hands explored my body. In between kisses, he took the time to tell much he missed me, wanted me.

I wasn't faring that well, either.

My hands were unbuttoning his tunic, savouring every bit of bare skin I could find. I could feel Rhys hard and ready, and with one grind of my hips on his, he vanished our clothes and carried me to the bed, his arms brushing up and down my spine. 

He lay me lovingly on the bed, and his body hovered over mine. There was nothing but love and desire in his eyes and he looked at me. 

"I love you." He said, leaning down to kiss me gently.

"I love you to." I replied, breathless.

And then, with one last loving kiss on my forehead, he entered me and I was complete.

I felt his love and devotion in every thrust, every moan, every kiss. Felt it in the way his mouth worshiped my body, leaving no part of my untouched by his mouth and fingers. He pulled out of my, torturously slow, the thrust back in. We both groaned at the sensation. His mouth was sucking marks onto my neck, marking me as his. The fingernail marks on his back marking him as mine. Showing we belonged to each other. And we always would.

Because there would be many times, certainly in the next few hours, to go hard and fast, but there was nothing I wanted more than this intimacy, this feeling of utter connection and love. 

And when we both went to the edge, we went together. And it was perfect.

Life was the same again. 

And even though we had fought, and we would inevitably argue again. But we would make up. Like we always do. Because we would never stop loving each other, despite everything.

But lying here, cocooned in Rhys's arms, his wings shielding us from the world, I couldn't believe we'd argued in the first place. That there was a time where I hadn't wanted this. Hadn't wanted him.

Because this...

This was perfect.


End file.
